I hope you dance
by WhiteKitsuneKnight
Summary: Tiff and Meta knight fic, really cute, Romance! oneshot, but a very full one, both Meta knight and Tiff's POVs. Meta knightXTiff I suppose if you are desparate, you could IMAGINE it in gijinka, but they were intentionally made in normal form. my 2nd story


Alright everybody! This is my first POVever! I'm not scared and I even brought Link from the Zelda games to get an opinion!

Link: Hi gang!

* * *

My name is Tiff, I live on Popstar, and I have a confession that no one knew until recently. I am in love with

Meta knight. I never really realized how much I care for him, he is not open to anyone really, and it's hard to

tell when he is interested in something, the way you know he likes something is when he doesn't show he

hates it, and when you don't know him that well, it's hard to understand. Anyway, for a long time I thought he

didn't like me, it seemed that way, he acted it, he had no interest in being nearme whatsoever, unless it was

to flaunt his "superior intelligence" about the a million and one things that he knows about Kirby. I was so

upset that something about me was "Unlovable" to him, I could sit on my bed and cry all night until I was out

of tears. But I found out something I still can't believe, and It happened in such a way, it was almost a

fantasy.

It was the night of the kingdom's annual party, and I was in my room putting on my mom's necklace, she was

tying the back of my dress, I was feeling very depressed because, well I just told you, I thought that for some

reason because he didn't like me, no one did. I must have sighed really loud because when my mother had

finished helping me with my dress she said "Is something wrong Tiff?" I was really sad and wanted her to

help, but it wasn't as if she could make Meta knight love me, so I asked "Mom? could I ask a boy to dance?" I

was hoping she didn't want me to be specific, and lucky me she wasn't "Oh, I think that's perfectly fine darling,

but you might get some suitors before you have a chance to ask! you look lovely tonight!" I nodded and knew

that I probably wouldn't. When I got downstairs to where the party was held, I sat down and looked up at the

sky (It was outdoors because it was summer.) My brother Tuff, had ran off to do something Tuff-like, so I was

alone, until I heard a squeal. Kirby ran up to me, he looked precious, he was wearing a bow tie and had his

little paws up in the air. "Hello Kirby, are you enjoying the party?" I smiled down at him. SuddenlyI heard the

loud scuffing of armour behind me, I didn't have to guess who it was, but I turned around to see him. "Hello

Tiff." He said his gold eyes making my heart race. "H-hi Meta knight." I said. I didn't expect him to look so nice

for the occasion. He wasn't wearing his usual blue cape, but a black one lined with golden threading where it

met the ground, his armour was shinned and also lined with gold, his gloves werepure white, and I was

asking myself why he was staring at me. He must have realized what he was doing and quickly drew his

attention away and looked at Kirby "Kirby, did you find a way to undo your tie again?" He asked, I looked

down and Kirby had one paw under his tie, and one trying to pull it off. Meta knight bent down and helped

Kirby take it off and then re-did his bow, he double knotted it so it wouldn't come off now. "Now you run

along and play with Tuff." Meta knight said standing up and turning to me again, Kirby did as told and

squeaked happily off to find Tuff. "Tiff," He said quietly "You look-. . . nice with your hair down like that." He

looked at me with this glow in his eyes that I still can't tell what's running though his mind. I was wearing my

hair down for this occasion because my mother nagged me to, but apparently he liked that. Some soft music

was playing and I was longing to dance with him, I liked him, and still felt unloved, I was thinking of how to

say it without asking him straight out, "Meta knight?" I asked, he cocked his head at me and asked "What is

it Tiff?" "Do- do you know how to dance?" he looked startled and I was thinking 'Wrong question dope.' to

myself, "No, I don't." he said lowering his head, not in a sad way, but in a shameful way. Blade and Sword

halted their chasing each other around long enough to say "But Master, you said that you love to dance, you

are great at it!" and continue on. Meta knight shook his head violently at them until I got up the nerve and

asked "You do?" his attention turned to me again, and he knew it was no use trying to lie again to me. "Y-

yes, yes I can. I apologize that I lied to you, I am just a little uneasy about it." I felt a little better that he

admitted he lied, but I felt bad because I thought that he didn't want to dance with me, I went on though

because I for some reason, felt sorry for him. "Would you feel less cautious about it if someone danced with

you?" I asked, I was worried that he would say no, but I almost burst with joy when he nodded. "What

dances do you know?" He asked looking down at his feet, he took the hint almost immediately, "I know

waltz, would you like to start with that and then go into freestyle?" I asked, trying not to make him more

uneasy because I was excited, he nodded to that as well. He offered me a big white glove and I gently

placed my hand in it, as we walked out on to the dance floor we got a few looks but I whispered to Meta

knight to calm him"Ignore them, they just are curious." he gave me a worried glance and then nodded, he

was getting a little shaky, I remember his glove trembling and me speaking quietly and softly to calm him.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he breathed deeply, I smiled to him, he gave a quick tug on my hand so I

stumbled into his arms, he held under mine and I placed mine on his shoulders, out of the corner of my eye I

could see my father was asking the Maestro/DJ to play a waltz tune, my good old dad. "Ready, and go." Meta

knight whispered. As we were dancing Meta knight seemed to be trying to look at me as well as his feet, I

figured out why when I looked confused and he tried to look only at me, he accidentally stepped on my foot,

It didn't really hurt all that much, it hurt, but it was just an accident, I winced for a second, but I didn't make

a sound "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Tiff! Oh, I am such a klutz!" he stammered, the poor guy, "No no, you

didn't mean it, it's fine, if you want you can focus on where you step, but you didn't mean to do that on

purpose." I said calmly, we returned to dancing but he didn't seem too happy, I felt so bad about it that my

grip on his shoulders intensified, he didn't seem to notice though, "Meta knight, would you like to go to

freestyle now?" I asked sensing how badly he felt, "Yes please." he sighed, his head lowering. He stopped

for a moment, his mood was slightly lightening, he took me into his arms again, he was holding me gently

and slowly spun around, I never knew how warm his touch was. I'd figure itwould be cold and his armour to

add to it, but his skin was soft and warm. Anyways, I followed his lead, he let me go for a few short seconds

and swiveled across the dance floor, I did something like that, and then took his glove again. He held me

tightly to him now, and I clung to him. His cape swirled around me and he gracefully let me out to pérot. He

then held close to him again and leaned so far back I thought he might fall, he didn't though because he was

leaning on his foot for support, I was surprised at how strong he was, I was literally on top of his chest, he

then moved forward until I was the one leaning, my hair brushed the ground, I was now worried I might fall,

but he held me lightly, yet with a strong grip, he held that pose for a minute until we heard clapping from

everyone around us. Then he slowly brought me up, "That was amazing Meta knight! I can't believe how well

you dance!" I smiled hugging him gently, he looked a little confused but allowed it. "Thank you for dancing

with me Lord Meta knight, I had a wonderful time." I said letting go of him, "Lady Tiff, would you please come

with me into the courtyard?" He asked offering me his big white glove again, I took it, I didn't figure out until

later that my father had a huge grin on his face and said "Mission accomplished."

Meta knight walked me into the castle courtyard and sat down next to a tree, he motioned for me to follow,

"Um, Tiff, I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time, but I'm a little worried that you may take it

the wrong way." Meta knight looked at me with big, misty, golden eyes as I sat down, He really did have

beautiful eyes, they were shiny, and jeweled, and they had little stars in them that twinkled at me, "Yes

Meta knight? What may that be?" I asked trying not to gaze into his eyes so that I wouldn't be brought back

to the depressing thought he didn't like me. "Tiff, I'm um. . . . uh, Tiff, I- I've been in love with you for longer

than you'll ever know!" He finally burst out and lowered his head again, I gasped, I always had thought that

he hated me! He never acted like he cared about me! "Y- You do?!" I asked jittery with excitement "Yes." he

said, laying on his side keeping me from seeing the saddened look on his face. "Oh Meta knight! I love you

too!" I squealed crawling over to him and cuddling him. He blinked at me with mixed and jumbled emotions,

but most of them I could tell were positive. he got up and put his arms around me and held me, "Meta knight,

Do you know how to tango?" I asked curiously, I never thought that that question would give me the most

perfect opportunity. "I only know how to do it like the back of my hand, I gladly will, I'll be right back." He

said and walked over to the rose bush growing nearby, he plucked a big, red, beautiful one and handed it to

me, I was thinking in my mind now about how I never thought that this might come up. I didn't put it in my

mouth, I just stared at it. "What's wrong?" Meta knight cocked his head at me, "Meta knight, the boy's

supposed to hold the rose in his mouth first." I spoke softly, his eyes widened, he knew that but apparently

forgot it, those big beautiful spheres glistened at me for a minute.

* * *

Metaknight4ever: SWAP!! MK'sTurn!

Link: This is great so far!

* * *

I couldn't believe I forgot that the man got to hold the rose first, this would involve me taking off my mask, I

really didn't want to do that but I also wanted to please Tiff, I certainly couldn't say no, under my mask I bit

my lip, I really didn't want to do this, "Tiff," I said with a serious voice (I hoped) "When I take off my mask, I

beg that you please don't laugh at me." I turned around and unstrapped my mask, putting it in my cape, I

covered my face for a second and then looked up at Tiff. She looked surprised at me and gasped, my eyes

wouldn't stop hurting for some reason "Please, please, please don't laugh." I sighed blinking at her, her

surprised look turned into a smile, "Are you kidding?! Your face is precious! How in the world could I laugh at

you?!" She grinned and placed her hand on my cheek, it was warm and loving, my face had gotten quite cold

after my mask was off, she hugged me, and then she did something totally unexpected. In other words she

kissed me. I must had been blushing because she leaned in and stroked the area in between my eyes where

my nose kinda is (Yes I have a nose, you just can't see it.) and said "Meta knight, you are even cuter when

you're embarrassed. So can we dance now?" I nodded to her. Taking the rose and placing it in my mouth, I

pulled her in and held her so we could do the tango. Me and my big stupid feet. I must have tripped and

fallen over seven times in first three minutes! Tiff helped me up and smiled at me, perhaps she thought it

was funny, or I was blushing again. Either way, it makes me very happy when Tiff is in a good mood, so I

didn't mind that much. We wound up doubled over on the ground laughing in the end, "I admit it, I'm no

good at doing it in total darkness, no matter how much I love the atmosphere." I chuckled getting up, the

light my eyes gave off helped me locate Tiff and help her up, "It's okay, that was fun, and don't worry, no

one will find out about your sweet face if it makes you comfortable." she nodded at me and I got one more

good idea to end the night. "Tiff, come here, I'm going to bring you home the fun way." she ran into my arms

and asked "What is that Meta knight?" "Are you afraid of heights?" I asked as I put on my mask, she shook

her head. "Then hand on to me and don't let go." I let my cape turn into it's leathery bat wings form and Tiff

gasped in amazement, with one flap I was in the air. Tiff held tightly to my chest and looked up at me, I flew

in a quick circle, then landed on her window sill on one foot held the pose for a second, then placed my other

foot down. I let her out of my arms and she hugged me "Thank you Sir Meta knight, this was a great night for

me." she smiled "You're welcome Miss Tiff, sleep well." I took to the sky again and shot in and out of her view

"You sleep well too my Butterfly!" "Love you!" I shouted and zapped off, "Hehe, she called me Butterfly." I

giggled to myself and flew into my room, I better than I have in a long time, I did sleep well, and I knew that

wouldn't be the last time Tiff and I would do that.

* * *

Link: (Sniffle) That, was so Beautiful! (Blows nose on tissue) write one for Zelda and me like that!

Metaknight4ever: No Link. Then My name would be Zelda4ever

Link: Darn, but it was still really good! R+R for Metaknight4ever! this rocks!


End file.
